


The Dragon and the Princess

by thehyacinthgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Damsel in Distress, F/F, M/M, Misunderstandings, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyacinthgirl/pseuds/thehyacinthgirl
Summary: Prince Stiles must rescue a princess in a tower and marry her in order to save his twin sister from marrying. But it seems this princess doesn't actually need or want his help.
Relationships: (pre-slash), Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 101





	The Dragon and the Princess

Stiles winced as he stretched out his aching legs, and rearranged himself in the towering tree he was currently perched in. He sighed and brought the eyeglass to his face, to peer at the dark stone tower once again. No movement. It was nearly dusk, and he had been on guard for days trying to gather information. He needed a plan to get into that tower, and he was determined not to become one of the many fallen who had tried. 

A light sparked to life caught his eye, and he squinted at it. A figure came from the shadow and to the narrow windowsill. He held his breath, as if it would even matter. She couldn't see or hear him from this far away. Stiles watched her rest her arms against the stone slab and look out at the dying day. The forest was alive with the sounds of crickets and animals rustling in the brush. Her curly dark hair caught the breeze and fluttered around her shoulders. She was beautiful. Stiles knew this was why his father commanded him to come save her from the tower. Her family line, though more private than most, was known to be as long as his own, intertwined with his own royal family line at one point. Her beauty would bring him many beautiful children. 

He huffed, more from reluctance acceptance than anger. This wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he knew he had to do this. He wasn't ready to marry, but he or his twin sister had to, and he would save this princess and marry her if it bought his sister more time. 

The sudden hush of quiet in the forest valley alerted him, as much as the tilt of the princess' face to the sky. He heard the steady whoosh of air beating closer to the tower, before he saw the dark shadow over the trees. 

The beast had returned. 

His princess retreated back into the tower, and he watched the dragon glide down to a larger opening of the tower, below where the princess was kept, and fold it's wings to it's side to slip into the crevice, and disappear from sight. Stiles had watched the dragon for many days, trying to find a pattern in it's comings and goings, with no luck. There wasn't going to be an opportunity to just stride into the tower and only deal with however she was locked within. While he wasn't sure if the dragon could breathe fire like the stories sometimes told, either way getting roasted to a crisp or being eaten or both weren't appealing to him. 

He had no doubt with his training (and a little bit of magic from his father's emissary) he could sneak his way into the tower, he knew his fighting skills were no match for such a fit and ferocious beast. He had heard stories of dragons being attracted to heavy cream and milk, and had tried to lure it out with a small pond he hand filled, but the dragon just glanced at it and flew on the day he tried it. He had seen a knight try his own hand at rescue when he first started his observations, and watched him try to poison a stag and leave it for the dragon. But Stiles knew from what happened next that this dragon was not a dumb beast. 

The dragon ate the stag - so the knight thought, and when he was lying there, as if dying, the knight rode up gallantly and rose his sword to claim the prize, before being snatched and gobbled within minutes. A trap. The dragon set a trap and Stiles was impressed, when he didn't feel sick at the thought. 

In all honesty, the more he watched the dragon, the more he didn't want to hurt it. But he needed to outsmart it or charm it if he was ever going to succeed at this quest. His brotherly duty overrode whatever fear lingered within his belly. 

The sun set, and Stiles retreated down the tree to make camp and try to wrestle a few hours of sleep before he tried to come up with a plan again. The next couple days, he moved around the tower, going from vantage point to vantage point, trying to find some kind of weakness to exploit. 

One late evening, he was overlooking a large window on the north side. He could see the dragon laying on a pallet in the middle of a huge room, filled with books. Some kind of library, and he watched the princess come in, and set a book in front of the dragon. She didn't appear scared of this beast. Every so often, the dragon huffed slightly, and she turned the page of the book. Stiles grinned, realizing that this dragon must not horde gold, or other treasures, but this - this library must be it's object of affection. There was only one way to test this theory, even if it would give away his advantage. 

The next morning, he walked up to the bottom of the tower, where the heavy door had been barricaded long ago. He didn't bother to hush the sounds of his moving through the woods, and he felt eyes on him, as he stopped at the tower's base. 

"I mean you no harm." He yelled. "I have a gift for the mighty dragon who lives here." It was silent but he knew he was being watched. He was only slightly comforted by the thought he hadn't been attacked yet. He rustled his gift from his bag. A leather bound handwritten book from the monks up north, whose rich illustrations where sought from all over. It was one of his favorites he had borrowed for his long trip to come here. If he brought home this princess, though, his father may not be so upset for losing such a precious book. 

Stiles set down the book on a slab of stone near the front, and stepped back until he heard the whoosh of wings. The air rushing against his body as the dragon gracefully landed next to the slab caught Stiles' breath. He tried to level the rise as his chest and stamp down the panic bubbling up from his belly. The dragon eyed him, looking more thoughtful than hungry, Stiles hoped desperately. He took a deep breath, and tried to look princely as the dragon took its eyes off him briefly to glance at the cover of the book. The dragon made a noise that didn't sound angry, at least he hoped. He heard a creak, and turned toward it, the base of the tower. Next to the barricaded door, a stone opened up from the wall, revealing a hidden door. 

The dark haired princess walked right out, leaving Stiles slightly confused. She strolled over to the dragon, and picked up the book. She hummed appreciatively. 

"We don't have this one." She smiled, her soft voice carrying itself like music to Stiles. 

"Uh.. we?" Stiles furrowed his brow, realizing that maybe she didn't exactly need rescuing. 

"We, as in me, I'm Allison. And also," She rested her hand on the side of the dragon's neck. "Derek. We." 

"You named the dragon Derek?" 

"No, he named himself Derek. Felt Deventer was too formal of a name." Allison flipped through the book in her hand, while the dragon peered over her shoulder. 

"Oh." Stiles mentally shook off his confusion and decided to go to a direct route since the dragon didn't appear to want to eat him. "Well, I came to rescue you, but it seems you are doing good with.. Derek. So, instead, I'll introduce myself.. I'm Prince Stiles, from Beacon Hills. I'm meant to be looking for a wife, and.." He stopped as the dragon snorted. 

Allison laughed. 

"I'm afraid you came to the wrong tower.. you aren't my type." Allison shrugged. 

"What is your type?" Stiles sighed, knowing he gave away the book and would have nothing in return for it. Though living was a good bonus. 

"Female." Allison giggled. Stiles paused, his brain taking a minute to catch up. 

"Oh!" He started laughing, causing the dragon to tilt his head at him. "Oh wow. I don't know whether to cry or be relieved.. Honestly, I don't want a wife. I mean, I like girls, it's still my type, also.. I, well, swing the other way, too. It feels like a push to get married now without knowing for sure. I thought this would be so awkward to just get a wife because I saved her."

"Then why do it?" Allison asked. 

"My sister and I.. one of us has to get married, and I..." Stiles stopped, suddenly struck by a thought that hadn't crossed his mind before this. "You know what.. I was trying to buy her time because my father would have found her a prince somewhere. But she didn't want a prince." He laughed. "But a princess who tamed a dragon, that's pretty much the epitomize of her type."

"You can't marry me, so you are going to wingman for your sister?" Allison exchanged glances with the dragon. 

"I mean, if you might be interested in meeting her?" 

"Well, what's she like?" Allison asked, sitting down on the slab of stone, waiting. 

"Her name is Lydia. She's shorter than me, fiery red hair and a personality to match. She's the smartest person in any room, and fiercely passionate. She may also kill me for giving the dragon the book, even though I am the older twin and I claimed it first. She will say I gave it to the dragon to spite her, I'm sure." 

Allison laughed. "Oh, I know all about sibling rivalry and love." She looked at the dragon, and he huffed, before his body started to twist. Stiles' eyes grew two sizes he was sure, as the dragon's body convulsed down and changed to human size, the dark flesh bleeding into a bronze tan. He looked away, and tried to catch his breath while Allison pulled a pair of breeches from inside the hidden door. 

"A shapeshifter. That wasn't in the stories." Stiles mumbled. 

"It wouldn't do good to have all our secrets known." The deep voice drew Stiles to turn around to the gorgeous man where the dragon had been. 

"Prince Stiles, this is my brother, Prince Derek." Allison smiled. "We should get going so I can meet this fiery princess. We have a stable nearby." She wiggled her eyebrows and knocked her brother on the arm. As she walked past Stiles to show the way to the stables, she leaned in and fake whispered to Stiles. "Derek is also single, and you are totally his type." She laughed and kept on walking, leaving her brother's cheeks newly blushed and Stiles, with a renewed interest in charming the dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. I haven't written in a very long time. 
> 
> Based off the tumblr prompt here: https://nezclaw.tumblr.com/post/157075749682/hraap-writing-prompt-s-a-knight-in-shining


End file.
